A revolta de Kenny
by Kokuryuu
Summary: Em uma bela manhã de primavera, nosso calmo e gentil Kenny resolve não ser mais um CDF educadinho! Como os Blade Breakers reagirão à tão estranha e inesperada mudança?
1. O começo

_**Hello, galera! Mais uma fic de minha autoria! Nesta aqui, eu vario um pouco o núcleo: surpreendentemente, o Kai não é o personagem principal (o que não significa que ele deixou de ser amado e adorado por mim, é claro). Ai... o Kai não é lindo? Aquele olhar misterioso... os músculos... o jeitão de bad boy... o cabelo bicolor... as pernas...o nariz... as sobrancelhas... a beyblade... a calça... as mãos... o rosto... a voz..**._

**Kenny:** Peraí, sua autora tarada! O personagem principal sou eu, desgraçada!

_**Mas...Chief? Você nunca falaria assim...**_

**Kenny:** Pois agora eu tô falando porque me revoltei! Começa logo esse negócio ou tu vai levar facada! Sacou!

_**Calma, calma... Tudo bem! **_

A revolta de Kenny

Era uma linda manhã de primavera. As borboletas voavam alegremente por todos os cantos, os pássaros cantavam maravilhosamente... as flores desabrochavam, e tudo estava envolto na luz reconfortante e bonita de um sol cálido e carinhoso... A vida vinha de todos os lugares; a luz inundava as casas, inclusive o apartamento dos Blade Breakers. Era mesmo uma manhã magnífica, daquelas que poetas e pintores adoravam cantar e retratar. As crianças sorriam e brincavam; surgiam vários casais de namorados; os mais velhos caminhavam e davam aqueles sorrisos doces e misteriosos de quem conhece a vida... Tudo era lindo, tudo era maravilhoso...

— PUTA QUE PARIU.

Oh, não! Parece que o jovem Kenny não acordou em sintonia com a beleza do cenário.

Ainda debaixo das cobertas, ele olhou para si mesmo. Examinou-se minuciosamente. Sentou-se na cama e continuou a inspeção. Por fim, se levantou e pôs-se diante do espelho. Passou um grande período de tempo observando sua imagem refletida. Não, não lhe faltava nenhum pedaço! Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, ele tinha falado um palavrão, e estava inteiro!

— Consegui, consegui! HÁ, HÁ, HÁ! – feliz com sua "conquista", ele sorriu espalhafatosamente.

Acabou acordando Tyson, que ainda dormia na cama ao lado da sua.

— Pô, Chief! Dá pra gargalhar mais baixo? Eu tô a fim de dormir, cara!

Kenny se voltou para o moreno e o encarou. Com a expressão mais cruel e fria que conseguiu obter, ele disse secamente:

— TYSON, VOCÊ É UM GRANDE FILHO DA MÃE.

— ... hã?

— É UM COMPLETO PORCO COMILÃO E IMPULSIVO.

— K-kenny... cê tá legal?

— NUNCA ESTIVE MELHOR. HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ! – continuou a rir como um desesperado e saiu do quarto, deixando seu companheiro perplexo.

No corredor, encontrou Max, que estava feliz e sorridente como sempre.

— Bom dia, querido amigo! – o loiro o saudou com aquela sua voz excessivamente doce, por vezes até irritante.

Chief o olhou por muito tempo. Finalmente, descarregou:

— Sabe, Max, você é insuportável. Além disso, é filho de uma loira burra e de um maluco barbado que nunca viu um gilete. Bom dia.

Prosseguiu seu trajeto pelo corredor, enquanto Max ficava com uma séria crise de olho arregalado e queixo caído. Depois se deparou com Ray na cozinha, tomando seu café-da-manhã.

— E aí, Chief?

— E aí que você é um felino infiel e tarado, que enrolou a vaca da Mariah por anos e ainda quer se dar bem em cima da cadela da Salima. – saiu em seguida, indo para fora, deixando mais uma vez um amigo completamente desnorteado.

No exterior da casa, encontrou Kai treinando. O russo, como era de seu feitio, ignorou a presença, e não disse nada. Mas Kenny disse.

— Kai, você é neto de um filho da mãe. Isso faz de você um bisneto da mãe.

— Mas... o que está dizendo?

— Digo mais se você quiser. Digo que você é um desgraçado egoísta que só pensa na própria vitória. Digo que você é mandão e vaidoso. Digo que não há coisa mais desagradável que sua companhia.

— Não tem medo da morte, geniozinho do computador?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Ódio

A revolta de Kenny 

Parte 2 – Ódio

Chief encarava o líder da sua equipe ferozmente. Estava cansado de obedecer às ordens dele, de agüentar o temperamento explosivo do Tyson, de atender aos dengos do Max e de ajudar a encobrir as galinhagens do Ray por aí. Queria demonstrar de uma vez todos os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Queria soltar de vez todas as feras que estava escondendo há anos.

Seguindo o instinto violento que tinha agora dentro de si, enfiou um soco no rosto de Kai. Este ficou tão perplexo que não conseguiu reagir e caiu pesadamente no chão, não pelo impacto do golpe, mas pelo susto que levou vendo alguém tão quietinho e delicado fazendo aquela atrocidade.

Vendo Kai caído, Kenny deu uma risada triunfante e cruel. Decidiu deixar Kai sozinho e saiu, para espairecer um pouco na rua. Andou até sentir algo diferente. Um sentimento que nunca havia habitado seu coração: ódio. Algo tão físico quanto paredes, pedras e asfalto. Era como se Kenny pudesse até mesmo tocar nessa nova sensação. Odiou tudo que o cercava: odiou sua inteligência, sua fala calma, sua gravata, seus óculos. Odiou sua família, sua equipe, sua fera bit, seu lep top. Odiou até mesmo a quem mais amava: Emily, a tenista dos All Stars. Odiou sua timidez por nunca ter tido coragem para se declarar para ela.

Pensando assim, ele resolveu mudar. Nunca mais seria um CDF idiota que tem sempre que levar os outros nas costas. Nunca mais teria que sofrer tanto por causa do amor por uma garota. Nunca mais se curvaria às vontades de ninguém. Nunca mais ficaria em casa sozinho estudando enquanto os colegas se divertiam em festas e arruaças. Nunca mais seria um tampinha comportado, obediente e frágil. Este seria o nascimento do novo e indomável Chief.

Voltou para casa com cuidado para não ser visto. Abriu seu guarda-roupa e atirou as roupas todas na cama. Com uma tesoura, picotou várias delas, fez um rasgão ali, deu uma pincelada de tinta acolá, alguns alfinetes aqui... Em pouco tempo, já tinha a indumentária de um autêntico _bad boy_.

Agora, o próximo passo: uma festa! Arranjaria convidados encrenqueiros em algum lugar e faria... faria... faria... um baile _funk_! Perfeito! Era a oportunidade para mostrar que não era um molequizinho inexperiente que nunca havia participado de uma farra!

No dia seguinte, ele apareceu no apartamento dos Blade Breakers completamente transformado. Seus quatro amigos tomavam o café-da-manhã, e todas as colheres cheias de comida pararam a meio caminho das bocas abertas. Lá estava o tímido, recatado e quieto Kenny enfiado dentro de uma jaqueta de couro preto e brilhante, um jeans incrivelmente detonado, tênis rasgados e sujos, acessórios punks espalhados pelo corpo todo. O cabelo estava arrumado – ou desarrumado – num topete que se desmanchava por toda sua cabeça, cheio de gel com efeito de brilho molhado. Era difícil de acreditar, mas aquele era mesmo Chief!

Ele deu um "Alô!" gritado para os colegas e saiu andando de um jeito esquisito e gingado, lançando os braços ao longo do corpo a cada passo que dava. É o que conhecemos como "mala".

— Ele está louco. – Kai disse com sua voz pesada e séria, começando assim a RUPASBB (reunião urgente para assuntos seríssimos dos Blade Breakers).

— Não há dúvidas quanto a isso. Resta-nos saber o motivo dessa perturbação. – Ray completava o pensamento.

— Ele está louco e pronto! Vamos colocar uma camisa de força nele e interná-lo em um asilo para doentes mentais! – Kai agora rugia, desejando desesperadamente vingança pelo vexame que havia passado.

— Calmaí, cara! Talvez seja só "aquilo". – era Max quem falava.

— "Aquilo"? É, pode ser... Deveríamos ter pensado nisso antes. – Ray concordava.

— Mas vocês não acham que o Kenny é muito recatado para ter "aquilo"? – Tyson finalmente se manifestava.

— Será que alguém poderia ter a gentileza de me explicar o que diacho é esse tal de "aquilo"!

— Calma, Kai. É que o Chief pode estar... apaixonado.

— Aquele idio...

Kai não pôde completar a frase. Da sala, explodiu o seguinte som, em volume ensurdecedor.

"**Quer dançar, quer dançar?**

**O tigrão vai te ensinar."**

Os quatro correram para o outro cômodo e se depararam com malandros, cachorras e preparadas rebo... dançando. E, no centro de tudo, Kenny rindo incontrolavelmente, tentando seguir o ritmo. Mais uma vez, os quatro queixos foram ao chão.

— Faça alguma coisa, Tyson... – Max implorava desesperado.

— Eu! Nunca pensei que passaria por algo parecido!

— A casa é sua, imbecil! – Kai esbravejava.

— Mas o amigo é de todo mundo! Se é pra parar isso, que façamos juntos!

— Eh... pessoal... eu acho que só temos uma coisa a fazer agora... infelizmente... – dizendo isso, Ray se dirigiu ao telefone e discou o número de um hospital psiquiátrico. – Bom dia. Estamos com um problema aqui no Dojo Kinomiya. Poderiam, por gentileza, mandar uma equipe de profissionais urgentemente para cá?

Ouvindo a resposta afirmativa do outro lado da linha, se despediu e pôs o fone no gancho.

— Ray... – era Max quem falava – Não será uma atitude precipitada? Ainda agora, concordávamos que podia ser só "aquilo".

— Talvez seja mesmo, mas, ainda assim, isso está indo longe demais.

**E agora? Os quatro Blade Breakers resolveram tomar uma atitude drástica (eu sempre quis dizer isso!). O que Kenny fará agora? E o seu amor por Emily? E as suas roupas? E, o mais importante: as minhas reviews?**


	3. Mágoa

A revolta de Kenny

Parte 3 – Mágoa

Chief acordou lentamente, ainda um pouco zonzo. Imagens esparsas de uma festa assolavam a sua mente. _Funk._ Algazarra. Bebida. De repente, uma sirene. Os homens vestidos de branco. Uma injeção sedativa.

Depois de pouco tempo, seus sentidos voltaram a funcionar direito. Não demorou muito para perceber que estava amarrado em uma cama num quarto de hospital. Tentou se libertar, sem sucesso. Um médico entrou no quarto, com um sorriso mecânico e forçado.

— Como vai o nosso rebelde?

— Tentando descobrir qual foi o idiota que o prendeu aqui para cobri-lo de porrada. – ele respondeu hostilmente.

— Seus amigos tinham razão então. – o doutor começou a examinar uns papéis – distúrbio de comportamento, agressividade, súbito acesso da Síndrome de Tourette...

— Vai tomar no...

— ... que é uma doença na qual as pessoas portadoras têm necessidade de falar palavrões.

— E daí? Vão me internar aqui como seu fosse um doente mental para apodrecer aqui pelo resto da minha vida?

— Não. Apesar de tudo, esses sintomas são normais em adolescentes que passam a vida inteira retraídos e depois resolvem dar um grito de independência. E mesmo que não fossem, não seriam motivo suficiente para internar alguém. Você receberá alta ainda hoje, depois de tomar alguns calmantes. – disse isso e saiu.

Logo depois uma enfermeira veio desamarrá-lo e dar-lhe alguns comprimidos coloridos. E ele, tomado mais uma vez pelo impulso da revolta, disse algo que nunca havia pensado em dizer:

— Ei, sabia que você é uma tremenda duma gostosa? Se for para ser tratado por você, prefiro ficar aqui mesmo.

A moça fingiu que não ouviu e se foi. Um outro médico foi vê-lo e assinou os documentos da alta. Kenny foi liberado e saiu do quarto. No salão principal do hospital, Tyson, Ray, Max e Kai o aguardavam. Chief passou direto pelos oito olhos cheios de expectativa. Com essa ignorância, Tyson foi o primeiro a reclamar.

— Ei, o que é isso, cara? Não nos conhece mais?

— Prefiro não conhecer pessoas traíras como vocês.

— Traíras, nós? Está nos acusando por termos procurado ajuda para você? – Ray se mostrava indignado.

— Não adianta. – a voz grossa de Kai se faz ouvir – Ele está maluco mesmo.

— ESTOU, SIM! – Kenny gritou, chamando a atenção de todos – VOCÊS ME DEIXARAM MALUCO! CHEGA DE FÍSICA, DE FÓRMULAS, DE EDUCAÇÃO! EU ODEIO TUDO ISSO! ODEIO VOCÊS!

— Mas, Chief... – Tyson falava com a voz embargada e se esforçando para refrear as lágrimas.

— ADEUS! – saiu batendo a porta, deixando seus quatro amigos meio tristes, meio zangados.

Ele não podia negar que aquelas lágrimas do Tyson o abalaram. Era a primeira vez que alguém chorava por culpa dele. Nunca tinha machucado ninguém. E agora que o tinha feito, alguma coisa se remexia dentro dele, um mal-estar insuportável que não o deixava em paz.

Subitamente, ele sentiu uma dor aguda na perna esquerda. Olhou para baixo e viu uma menininha num velocípede, o "veículo" pelo qual acabara de ter sido atropelado. A criança dirigiu para ele sua expressão arrependida, o pedido de desculpas implícito naqueles olhinhos meigos e inocentes. Por um instante, Kenny até se sentiu comovido, mas logo se lembrou de que agora era um rebelado. Fez uma cara azeda e sisuda para ela, e resmungou grossamente:

— Menina idiota! Merece um beliscão para deixar de ser uma pivete imbecil!

Ela fez bico e chorou. Os sons irritantes que ela produzia feriram profundamente a alma do ex-CDF. Nunca pensou que ser ruim fosse tão... ruim. Confuso, deu as costas para a garota, tentando ignorar suas súplicas.

**Parece que o velho Kenny está voltando a se manifestar por baixo da carapaça de rebelde! Façam suas apostas sobre o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo! E aproveitem para mandar reviews! **

**Nota: a "Síndrome de Tourette" realmente existe. Foi descoberta em 1883 pelo neurologista francês Gilles de la Tourette, e trata-se de um impulso incontrolável de dizer palavrões e coisas obscenas, entre outros sintomas, como pular, piscar os olhos freneticamente, cheirar e retorcer-se. (Fanfic também é cultura!)**


	4. Verdade

A revolta de Kenny

Parte 4 – Verdade

Chief tentava desesperadamente cumprir seu papel de _bad boy_. Mas não conseguia esquecer Tyson e a menina, os dois chorando por causa dele. Passou na frente de uma loja de artigos esportivos e entrou nela, para tentar tirar as duas imagens dolorosas de sua mente. Comprou a primeira coisa que viu: um _skate_. Disse para colocar na conta do Sr.Dickenson, apesar de não ter permissão nenhuma.

Saindo de lá, andou muito sem pensar em nada, até que encontrou uma enorme rampa, onde podia usar seu mais novo brinquedo. Subiu pela escada e colocou o _skate_ sob um dos pés, enquanto o outro o apoiava no chão. Tomando coragem, lutou para se equilibrar em cima do instrumento, e partiu com extrema velocidade.

Durante a descida, sentiu o vento açoitar deliciosamente seu rosto. Parecia estar voando, indo em direção ao céu, com uma sensação de liberdade que nunca havia experimentado. Liberdade... Agora ele compreendia o verdadeiro significado dessa palavra. Ser livre não era se vestir com irreverência nem falar coisas obscenas quando bem entendesse. Isso só o tornaria igual a tantas pessoas que querem ser diferentes. Ser livre é poder ser você mesmo, não importa se você for um palhaço com Tyson, um ranzinza como Kai, um mulherengo como Ray ou um sensível como Max. Kenny era Kenny, não um rapaz mal-educado e violento, preso nas leis que os rebeldes faziam. Kenny, sempre tão cercado pelas suas fórmulas e matemáticas, era livre por ser ele mesmo. Era livre por ter um amor puro e inocente por uma garota, não por sentir uma atração nojenta por uma vagabunda qualquer.

E assim, levantando vôo no _skate_, descobriu quem realmente era. Podia ficar sempre subindo e subindo, até alcançar o espaço sideral. A 1ª Lei de Newton, um dos fundamentos da dinâmica. "Um corpo tende sempre a manter sua velocidade vetorial, a menos que forças externas atuem sobre ele." Sim... Se nenhuma força externa se manifestasse, ele continuaria voando eternamente, em movimento retilíneo e uniforme. Equilíbrio dinâmico.

No entanto, várias forças externas o obrigavam a voltar para a realidade. A amizade dos seus fiéis amigos, que tentaram fazer o melhor por ele; os estudos dos quais ele tanto gostava, apesar de negar; o amor generoso e quase infantil por Emily; e a mais forte de todas essas forças, que logo faria seu efeito devastador: a gravidade.

Kenny caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Sentiu todos os seus músculos doerem impetuosamente, e seus ossos fraturados. Apesar do sofrimento físico, sentia-se feliz por dentro, por finalmente ter voltado a ser quem era.

Uma mulher chegou correndo e gritando perto dele, perguntando se estava bem. Ele tentou responder, mas não conseguiu. Logo, várias vozes surgiram ao seu redor.

— Chamem uma ambulância!

— Não mexam nele! Podem aleijá-lo pelo resto da vida!

— Mamãe, ele morreu?

— Essa deixa cicatriz!

— Esse garoto era louco ou o quê?

Em meio as vozes transtornadas, surge a sirene da ambulância. Sem resistir mais, Chief desmaia.

Acorda deitado na cama de uma clínica, com a agulha do balão de soro perfurando-lhe o braço. A perna engessada suspensa por um cordão, curativos cobrindo as diversas escoriações que tinha espalhadas pelo corpo todo. Olhou para o lado. Tyson debruçava-se sobre o parapeito da janela, visivelmente preocupado.

— Tyson... – ele chama o colega com sua voz fina e fraca, quase inaudível. O outro se vira instantaneamente, com uma expressão de alegria e alívio indescritíveis.

— Chief! Que bom que você está bem! – o moreno correu para a cama e se jogou sobre o corpo de Kenny, abraçando-o fortemente – Nós ficamos tão preocupados com você!

— Tyson... eu... queria... pedir desculpas a todos... – ele falava com dificuldade.

— Não é necessário. – Kai e os outros dois pareciam ter aparecido por encanto no quarto.

— É isso aí, cara! - Max com seu jeito expansivo e alegre – Realmente, tudo que você disse para nós tinha um certo fundo de verdade...

— Além disso, nós entendemos que você sempre foi muito quietinho e merecia se soltar um pouco. – Ray falava com um sorriso afável enfeitando seu rosto felino.

— É mesmo, amigão! – Tyson o sacudia na cama, o que causava dor, mas também causava felicidade – A propósito, uma pessoa veio te visitar, porque ficou muito preocupada quando soube que você havia se acidentado.

— ... hum?

**Quem será essa pessoa? O que sente por Kenny? Qual será o fim disso tudo? E os meus queridos leitores? Mandarão reviews para me deixar feliz?**

**Nota: gostaram da aulinha de física? Um abraço ao meu professor Joaquim, que ensinou tudo isso à classe, mas que deu uma prova tão difícil que todo mundo se ferrou – inclusive eu...**


	5. Epílogo

_**Estamos aí com a última parte de nossa trama! Eu me salvei de ser esfaqueada pelo Kenny, e parece que agora está tudo bem!**_

**Kenny (passa rodopiando alegremente):** Que bom ser eu mesmo de novo! Os pássaros cantam, as borboletas voam, tudo é lindo, tudo é maravilhoso...

_**Pensando bem, talvez o bad boy fosse melhor que esse meloso! Deixa pra lá...**_

_**3,2,1... Let it rip!**_

A revolta de Kenny

Parte 5 – Epílogo

A brisa de primavera entrou no quarto em baforadas aconchegantes quando a garota entrou. Kenny piscou os olhos várias vezes para ver se era mesmo verdade. Lá estava Emily, com uma cesta debaixo do braço direito e um sorriso doce e acolhedor, apesar do seu jeito normalmente arrogante e incisivo.

— Bem... – Tyson sorriu maliciosamente para Chief e em seguida para os outros três amigos – Acho que é a nossa deixa.

Assim, Tyson, Kai, Ray e Max saíram, deixando os dois a sós. Ficaram um longo tempo se olhando, até que Emily quebrou o silêncio.

— A doutora Jody ficou preocupada com você e mandou isso. – ela ergueu a cesta que trazia na direção dele, cheia de chocolates.

— Ah... obrigado... – ele respondeu sem jeito, com timidez.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por mais tempo, sem dizer nada. Emily se levantou de súbito e disse:

— Agora, eu preciso voltar para os Estados Unidos, mas espero que você melhore. Nunca mais faça uma loucura daquelas, ouviu! Prometa-me.

— Sim... eu prometo...

— Então, tá bom – ela sorriu – nós nos veremos depois. Vê se não dá trabalho aos rapazes. – dando uma piscadela provocadora para ele, saiu.

Ainda com a perna direita engessada, Kenny se apoiava com dificuldade sobre as muletas. Estava no aeroporto com os outros Blade Breakers, e todos já haviam se despedido de Emily. Ao ver o avião decolar ruidosamente para os States, Ray falou indignado:

— Tu é um panaca mesmo! A mina vem aqui, e na hora do "vamo-ver", tu não fala nada para ela!

— Pois é, Chief! – era a vez de Max – Você devia ter aproveitado!

— Calmaí, galera! – Tyson sorria alegremente – Se ele agisse assim, ele não seria o Kenny. O nosso Kenny.

— He, he... – o geniozinho esfregava o cabelo e tinha as faces vermelhas – Mas que bom que tudo acabou!

— Ei! – agora Tyson assumia postura de mandão – Quem você pensa que vai limpar a bagunça que ficou lá em casa depois daquele seu baile _funk_?

**THE END**

**Acabou! Continuem mandando as reviews!**


End file.
